Facts Of Life: Back To School
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Maybe going to school wasn't the best choice for Merina and her friends.


Facts Of Life: Back To School

Anderson: So what happen the other day.

Merina: Well Anderson its kinda hard to explain. You said that Mona said that you were a third that we were going to forget about you.

Anderson: I cant believe I trusted that devil!

Merina: Whooo!

Leigh: Ya'll I just got off the phone with the school. They said that we have to come back to school starting tomorrow.

Everyone: What

Leigh: Im sorry schools orders.

Ian: I really don't want to go to school.

Audrey: Merina what do you think we should?

Merina: Maybe we should just go back to school.

Leigh: Ok then its Settle we are going back to school tomorrow.

The Next Day

Merina: Ok up and outhem we don't want to be late on our first day back to school.

Ian: Ok Merina I'll be right down! Quenya I really dont want to go to school.

Quenya: I know you don't... but we don't have a choice we have to go.

Merina: If you boys don't come down here in ten seconds I'm comeing up their.

Ian: We better get ready.

At School

Principle Dorus: Well welcome back to school Ya'll will be resumeing your normal classes.

Leigh: Well I guess I 'll see Ya'll a lunch come on Andrey, Starley and Merina

Ian: Well come on Quenya lets go to class.

Quenya: Ok

Leigh: ( Shocked ) Mr. Bellberry!?

Mr. Bellberry: Oh hi girls welcome back. Oh and its looks like we have a new student.

Starley: Hi I'm Starley and...

Merina: Mr. Bellberry what happen to you?

Mr. Bellberry: well after you aboned me I just came on home. Now girls please take your seats.

Starley: I wonder if Quenya and Ian is doing any better.

Ms. Walski: All right boys take your seats, mouth shut!

Ian: (Talking to his self to Quenya ) Quenya she scares me!

Quenya: ( Quenya talking to his self to Ian ) I know man.

At lunch

Ian: So how was class?

Merina: Well at first we thought we were going to hate but I really like that class.

Starley: Yeah Mr. Bellberry is really cool and he found a way to make Social Studies fun.

Andrey: And we finish early he lets us have free time.

Leigh: And since this is our first day back he gave us no home.

Merina: So how was class for ya'll.

Quenya: Oh Merina its was just alfowl.

Ian: Ms. Walski found the best way to make math sound soooo boarding.

Quenya: She dint give us ANY free time and she gave us homework on the first day back!

Merina: Oh... well I'm sorry about.

Ian: Merina I don't want to go to school can we please drop out?

Andery: Oh Ian you must be tripping to think that we are going to drop out of school!

Merina: And besides its only the first day. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow.

Quenya: God I hope so.

At home..

Merina: ( Merina open the door and in shock to see Andersen sitting on the couch watching gravity falls ) Andersen why weren't you at school?!

Andersen: Because I dint feel like going!

Merina: You know what Mr. You just bought your self of 12 months of doing the dishes. And Ian and Quenya are going sure you come to school with us tomorrow! Oh and no dinner eather!

Andersen: WHAT!

Merina: Lazy people don't get to eat!

Quenya: Dude you should had just came to school with us.

The Next Morning

Ian: Ok Andersen wake up its time for school.

Andersen: ( moans )

Quenya: Whoo Andersen are you alright?

Andersen: OF COURSE NOT IM TIRED AND HUNGRY!

Ian: Hay Quenya lets just leave him alone and lets just do our job.

Andery: Boys breakfast.

Andersen: Oh breakfast I'm so hungry. ( Andersen eat really super fast. )

Leigh: Gosh Andersen take a breather.

Ian: Andersen your makeing a mess!

Merina: Well... not only you have all of our dishes to wash now you have to clean the table. And your not going any were intell they are both wash and I better see you at school!

Andersen: Yes Mam

At School

Ms. Walski: Ok class this is a major test and it counts 100% of your grade and y'all better get an A! Oh and if just one person feil then the hole class has to come in a lunch! Everybody gets an A!

At lunch

Merina: Well that was a great movie.

Leigh: Yeah. Hay where's Quenya and Ian.

Andersen: Dint you hear their class got sinte in for lunch detention.

Merina, Andrey, Leigh, Starley: What!

Andersen: Yeah because of one person didn't get an A on a quiz. Its that not stupid?

Merina: Yeah its is stupid!

At home

Merina: Ian, Quenya we need to talk.

Ian: Ok about what ?

Merina: About that tomorrow is our last day of school.

Quenya, Ian: Really what made you change your mind!?

Merina: Well me, Andersen and the girls talk talk about and... giveing the hole class lunch detention. Just because one person didn't get an A on a test that is like tottly crak-crak.

Quenya: I'm sorry did you just say crak-crak?

Merina Yes I did.

Leigh, Andery: Dinner time!

Merina: Come on you to lets go eat.

Leigh: Ok Andersen your not going to make a mess again are you ?

Andersen: No Leigh

Merina: Ok now who's ready to watch gravity fall.

Andersen: whop I am, i am!

Merina: hold on their Andersen. Remember your still on punishment. So the sooner you start washing the dishes, the more time you have watch gravity falls.

Andersen: Yes Merina

The Next Morning

Ian: Wake up guys today is our last and final day of school!

Quenya: Oh hallelujah!

Andersen: Ode To Joy!

Andery: Well I'm going to mess Mr. Bellberrys class.

Merina: I am too but this is for Ian and Quenya.

Andery: Ok

Merina: Ok time to go.

Andersen All right I'll see Ya'll at school.

Ms. Walski: Ok class test time. You know the drill.

Ian: Ok Ms. Walski all I learn was how to take test.

Ms. Walski: Shut up! And take your test!

Quenya: Hay you cant talk to my friend like that.

Ms. Walski: Yes I can I'm a grown up so I can do what ever I want and... what's with the smirk on your face!?

Principal Drous: Ms. Walski your fire.

Ms. Walski: Fine! I hate you stupid kids any.

Ian: Quenya you did it ( Ian kissed Quenya )

Quenya: Whoo what was that!?

Ian: Just something special.

Quenya: So the principle came in and fired Ms. Walski.

Merina: That's great.

Ian: Yeah and the best part is we never have to see here again.

The End


End file.
